Dark Angel
by BadassValkyrie
Summary: The Valkyrie is missing, Kenzi is back desperate to find her "child" and guilty falls on everyone. Will they be able to find her in time? Is Bo finally realizing the huge mess she made? (M for later chapters). Read and review.
1. Missing

"Where is she?" Kenzi said rushing inside the Dal. Trick had closed the bar earlier as they told her on the phone. Bo was sitting at the bar with her head down, while Dyson paced around back and forth.

"We don't know" Lauren answered quietly right before sitting besides Bo and putting an arm around the Succubus waist.

"What do you means by _'We don't know'_ , huh Doc? Do you guys even bothered to look for her? Did anyone even called her cellphone?" The goth was clearly in no mood for bullshit.

"I'm sorry Kenz, but we don't! We left her at Zee's to keep an eye on her while we went look for Mark and Iris! Lauren and I found him losing a lot of blood after being stabbed! My kid! I almost lost him! If it weren't for the Doc here, I don't know what could have happened…" Dyson shout as in need to defend himself.

"Your kid, Dyson? Good, I'm glad you guys saved YOUR KID! How about mine, huh? What have you done to save her? She's your partner after all, isn't she? Where were all of you to help her?" Kenzi said throwing her bag next to the couch and continued "If I remember correctly she saved the asses of this little gang for far too many times. She saved mine for gods sake before she even liked me! And yours Bo, it's better if I don't get there right now… You promised not to brake her! You promised to take care of her when I left! Is this your way of keeping promises?"

Bo finally looking at the human answered briefly "Sorry Kenzi, I screwed up! You don't have to remind me of that."

"No, no! You don't get to do that Bo! You don't get to apologize to me while we don't know about her! Where were you? Huh? WHERE WERE YOU?" Kenzi was barely keeping the tears away.

"I went home to pick up my fathers music box and when I got there Zee was there already, she almost didn't let me play it. But I did it anyway, and now I don't know where they are, the gods or my father" Bo said as she cupped another shot.

"So, lemme get this straight… You left my Valkyrie alone to be taken hostage or what else while you were releasing your father? The men I choose killed myself for to avoid him the chance to get to you?! DID I GOT IT RIGHT?!" The goth was screaming now. In the minute Bo started crying Lauren went to hug her repeating on her ear "Shh.. It's gonna be okay, we're together now! Everything will work it out".

Hearing this was way too much for the human emotional state. Her friend-daughter-like was missing and 'these two' are back together? "Are you kidding me? You two got back together while everything was falling apart? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

This time Lauren couldn't take it. Bo and her loved it each other and they shouldn't be waiting for anything else as she said "Yes Kenzi! We are back! Is there a problem with that?" with Bo almost pleading for her to keep her mouth shut with a very angry look.

"Actually YES! That's just great, Bo! You don't seem to get the hint, huh? How long before this _one_ – pointing at Lauren – start to complaining about your necessity to feed of others and resenting you? How long until you fall back into Dyson's arms nearly starving yourself to death regretting that you couldn't make it work because _you are a Succubus and it is your fault's bullshit_ , huh?" Kenzi took a deep breath and continued "You wanna know what I think? I think you like the pain! You, you and _you_ – pointing at the wolf. You're even more screwed up than I thought! And now you dragged Tamsin all the way down the with you!"

"Hey! She's a big girl and knew exactly what was doing when rolled herself into Bo's bed" Lauren hissed.

"Yeah she is, she knew exactly how she felt for Bo. She knows her and accept her at her fullest, succubus and all. The question is, did you knew Bo? Did or didn't you knew that she was head over heels for you?"

Bo couldn't answer that. She took a deep breath and looked away, but unfortunately it was all it took for everyone in the room get the answer themselves.

"Oh my God, you knew! And you let her!" Kenzi was too devasted to keep quiet "But what I don't understand is the last time I talked to her she was leaving, she was coming to be with me! She was done with this as much as I was. She had her stuff packed and even got a plane ticket because I didn't want her to be flying around with this shit storm! I don't understand how she went from leaving to the airport to being on a full white gown in your hell party?"

"That's because I convinced her to stay" Dyson said standing in front of the Goth. He was just as devasted as she was and the was clear, but she could not contain what was coming and asked "You did WHAT, D-man?"

"Look Kenz, we needed her, okay? What was I supposed to do? Let her go and Bo go after the gods and her father by herself possibly dying? No! I wasn't gonna let that happen and asked her to stay and help us one last time, I didn't know this would happen! I am sorry!"

"You asshole! You stand by me saying that you needed her, you all needed the big bad Valkyrie but where were you when she needed your help? Where?" She turned around and grabbed her phone "You know what? Fuck this shit I am gonna find her! You wolf, you come with me! We are going to the precinct and you are going to track her cellphone signal! You Lauren stay here and so help me God if Tamsin need medical attention and I can't find you, so you better stay put!" Kenzi hissed. Just when she was reaching for the door the succubus shout stading "What about me?"

Kenzi turned around with so much angry in her eyes that could frieze the room "You stay the hell away from her! And keep dad dearest just as far! If he finds her before we do, we don't stand a chance!" and left with the wolf.

Bo was lost. Not knowing if Tamsin was alright and knowing it was her fault, the reason she stayed was because Bo asked. She would do anything for her, even after the succubus broke her heart. How could she bare a world without the Valkyrie that got her through loosing Kenzi, getting her back, loosing her again. And now Kenzi was the one point all the fingers to her. I was her fault after all, this whole mess and she didn't know how to fix this, how to get her blonde back.

"Don't do this to yourself Bo, she is wrong, she doesn't understand. How can she judge us when she left you behind?" Lauren spoke softly trying to calm the succubus down. But nothing in the world prepared her for the answer.

"SHE IS RIGHT! IT IS MY FAULT AS MUCH AS IS YOURS AND DYSON'S! WE LEFT HER BEHIND! AND NOW I AM AFRAID SHE IS LOST AND HURT AND I LET HER DOWN! KENZI LEFT BECAUSE OF ME AND TAMSIN IS LOST BECAUSE OF ME! BEING SELFISH AND MORE WORRIED ABOUT THIS SICK LOVE THAT WE PRETEND TO SHARE THAN HER WELL BEING" Bo scream.

Lauren was shocked. She couldn't believe that moments ago she was saying _Oh boy, yes!_ And now was standing in front of Bo hearing this. "Bo I know you are concerned but she is a big girl. She can stand for herself"

"Shut up Lauren, just, shut up and leave me alone! I need to find my father and keep him away! I need to get her back!" Bo shout as she left.


	2. Facing Hell

Tamsin woke up feeling her entire body stiffened. Everything was hurting and she could barely open her eyes. _'Crap! Where the hell am I?'_ she though to herself trying to stand. Finally opening her eyes she realized that there was not much light to see anything for that matter. _'Oh great! What mess did you got yourself into this time Valkyrie?'_ she rumbled.

She took a few steps before noticing that she was trapped inside of some kind of dungeon, old dark and dusted. Pacing back and forth and trying to regain memories of the last night flooded her head. Bo. Lauren. Zee. ' _Bo'_ it was enough to think of the Succubus and feel even more pain spreading across her body. As a reflex her wings open freely inside of the dark room. How she went to be insanely happy to this fallen shadow of a once outstanding Valkyrie? How did she allowed this creature to mess up her head, her heart, her life? Tears streamed down her face.

"And here I was thinking Valkyries didn't had hearts! You are quite a legend Tamsin, never thought you would fall for the Succubus infatuating powers"

Tamsin froze. She thought to be alone, but she knew that voice all too well.

"You finally did" – she said as she turned around to face the man. "You finally got your darling daughter to freed you from hell. Congratulations!" As soon as she set her eyes into the man's she felt the fear, the same fear and desperation as the day so many years ago when she accepted the mission to track Bo.

"Thank you, Valkyrie. Not that you were of great help for me of course. You were a very bad bird, weren't you? Denying your mission, standing between me and Bo, between my daughter and her destiny. But again, you were never one to like orders, were you? Bad life choices proceed your fame." Hades eyed her piercingly.

"What trick did you used this time, oh mighty God? Lemme guess: you got your family to pretend to harm the world so Bo would think you were the only one who could help? Am I right?" Tamsin grinned.

"Perceptive as usual, my dear. I am glad Bo didn't spent that much of time with you otherwise I wouldn't be here. She chose the human, did she not?" Hades said calmly as he sat beside the door.

"Why is this any of your business?" Tamsin shouted irritated. It was enough the lightning Zee threw at her, and know to have to listen to this was driving the Valkyrie mad.

"It is Tamsin. It has always been. Or do you think she made that choice all by herself? Did you honestly believe that the human – a convicted murderer – ended up between the fae world all by accident? I foresaw everything Valkyrie, I used every piece of this chess game and I won."

"You telling me that you put the doc there as bait for Bo?" Tamsin said on the verge of losing her control altogether shouted at him one more time.

"Of course I did. She was already out of the picture and you were in, and we both know that you were no good influence on my 'daughter' so I used what I had. It all worked out pretty good, don't you think" He said as he got up "And now enough with the chat, we have somewhere to be".

"I am not going anywhere with you" She reply coldly.

"It's not a request Valkyrie, it's an order and if you don't comply the human you call mother will pay the price"

"Don't you dare be anywhere near Kenzi you bastard!" Tamsin yelled as she spread her wings one more time and her eyes got dark as night.

"Don't be a fool Valkyrie, you know very well casting fear on me will only making me stronger. I rise on fear!" He said opening the door.

Tamsin felt defeated. She could not allow any harm come to Kenzi or the Sunshine Gang. It did not matter her heart breaking inside her chest, she would do anything to protect her family.

She followed him cross this corridor lighted by old candles and smelling like a coffin. ' _Where the hell am I. I need to find a way to get out ASAP'_. Reaching a different room with full sizes windows behind him she finally took a breath to realize were she was.

"You brought me to the gates of hell. How flattering" She said smirking. She knew this place like the palm of her hand. As part of the Valkyrie training, they had to spent weeks "lost" into the maze of this dark castle for several different mind breaking tests. She was successful in every single time.

Not realizing she knew this place so well, Hades answered "As if you could set the difference between hell of heaven in such a lousy state".

She took a breath as in setting her mind to what was about to come. She knew now his plan and precisely why he needed her. This would be hard but she was willing to pay the price.


End file.
